


Those Three Words

by kittenwrath



Series: Sister Smith [9]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M, Love Confessions, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: So, this is a little something that crawled in my brain and wouldn’t leave until I committed it to text.  In my head, this scene transpires between Rick/Reader D-74 because of their established relationship, but it’s not necessary to know their story to enjoy.





	Those Three Words

“Oh god, Rick! Oh my fucking god!”

“Shit, yeah. Y-y-you like that, don’t you, baby? Fuckin’ tell me – tell me how you feel.”

He had me pinned to the mattress, on my stomach, relentlessly pounding me from behind. He’d already made me cum at least five times as he rammed the head of his dick directly on my g-spot again and again. The bed frame creaked and the mattress bounced aggressively with each of his thrusts. 

“I feel so good, Rick! _You feel so good!”_

Tears and drool leaked from my face as I clutched the sheets. I was rapidly approaching orgasm, yet again, and he continued to egg me on.

“Yeah? That dick feel _soo_ good, sweetheart? What else?”

For some reason, he slowed down; his thrusts became shallow.

“Wha – what?” I asked, more so at his change in pace and depth. My brain could hardly register anything but the intense pleasure between my thighs and the mounting pressure that I knew would snap in another wash of pure, mind numbing bliss. Until he robbed me of it.

“What – w-w-what else do you feel, princess?” he cooed, slowing his pace even further. “Tell me.” Leaning over me, his cock slipping in just deep enough to nudge my g-spot once more, I whimpered as he pressed a kiss to the back of my head. What on earth did he want me to say? Taking a guess, I spewed it out; hoping to appease him.

“I feel like I’m gonna cum again. Please? Please, let me cum again, Daddy?”

“That’s it?” he asked, his voice taking on a harsh edge that was foreign in this particular context. “Nothing else?”

I was completely dumbfounded. Something wasn’t right here.

“Rick?” I shoved my upper body up on my elbows as my mental faculties began to return. He’d halted all movement and was just hovering above me, breathing heavily against the back of my neck. Then, with an exasperated groan, he slipped his cock from between my thighs, rose to his knees and flopped down beside me on the mattress. 

_What the fuck?_

He was lying on his back, staring straight up at the ceiling with a nasty scowl etching his features. Beads of sweat rolled down his temples as he struggled to catch his breath.

“What the hell just happened?” I asked, turning on my side to face him. 

“What just happened –” he began, crossing his arms over his bony chest, “– is I just fucked – screwed you stupid and – and – and you can’t even say – fuck! Just… fuckin’ never mind, okay!”

“Uh, no way. I obviously did something wrong and you need to explain. What did you _expect_ me to say?”

He sighed and raked a hand through his sweaty hair; the spikes separating this way and that. When it became obvious that he wouldn’t just come out and tell me – wouldn’t make it that easy for me – I mirrored his frustration.

“Okay. You kept asking me to tell you how I felt. I told you I felt good, but that obviously wasn’t what you wanted, right? So, what? Wonderful, amazing, phenomenal?” He continued to scowl, signifying that I was totally off the mark. Then – “Ohh! You wanted me to tell you how I felt _emotionally?_ ” His features softened only slightly until I giggled. Delighted that I’d figured it out, I was also surprised. No matter how long I’d know Rick or how long we’d been an ‘item’, I still discovered new things about him all the time.

Snuggling up closer, I draped an arm across his torso and nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Goosebumps erupted across his skin and I pressed a kiss to the tender flesh. 

“I love you,” I whispered. Pulling him closer still, I hooked a leg over his and tightened my arm around him. 

“Was – w-w-was that so fuckin’ hard?” he asked, his voice still gruff but no longer annoyed.

“Why couldn’t you just tell me that’s what you wanted?” It was a silly question, but I was curious nonetheless.

“Oh, right. So, I-I-I need – have to _tell_ you to say it?”

My lips spread into a grin across the sensitive skin of his neck as he tensed up, yet again. At this point, I knew how much I meant to him but I also knew that it would always feel awkward for him to express it verbally. So, he fucked my brains out instead. 

“You could have said it first,” I pointed out. He only grunted in response but unfolded his arms from his chest when I hiked my leg across him further and rose myself up to straddle him. His cock was still as hard as granite and I intended to make it up to him the best way I could.

Bracing my hands on his chest, I rose slightly so that he could move an arm between us, grasp his cock and guide it effortlessly inside me. I was still soaking wet and engorged and the fact that he wanted me to confess my love for him while he shattered my body into a million pieces only served to put me right back on the edge.

“Oh, Daddy,” I moaned as I slowly began to fuck him. His hands now on my hips, he gripped tight and hitched a breath. He knew I would give him what he wanted now and I could see the anticipation all over his face; his jaw slack, brow furrowed, eyes locked on mine. But, drawing it out just a little longer, I arched over him, slid my arms under his and hooked my hands to grasp each of his shoulders. Now chest to chest with my lips pressed to his ear, I let the words flow freely.

“Oh my god, Rick,” I panted as he wrapped his arms around my waist, planted his feet on the mattress and thrust up into me the way he knew I loved. “You feel so good! Oh, fuck!” He quickened his pace and angled his hips to hit it just right and I came. Without warning – so hard and fast that I cried out and sank my teeth in his shoulder. 

“Baby – sweetheart…” he groaned, continuing the punishing pace. His voice was strained and I returned to my senses just in time.

“I love you.” The words came out as a strangled sob and he pace faltered; his climax drawing near. 

“Shit!” he cried out, slamming up into me harder than ever as he chased his release. “I – I fuckin’ – oh Christ! – say it again!”

“Oh god, Rick – I love you so much!”

“Fuck!” he growled, squeezing me impossibly tight as he came; his cock pulsing as it filled me completely. Then, as his muscles relaxed and he caught his breath, he turned his head and pressed a kiss to my temple. “You know I love you, too, huh?” 

I smirked against his neck once more and nodded. Yes, I knew it. I also knew how difficult it was for him to utter those three words. So, I’d take them however I could.

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I love making Rick struggle with feelings. Muhaha.


End file.
